


Ex-Aid同人－九梦：庆祝之夜-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 2





	Ex-Aid同人－九梦：庆祝之夜-时生总是来晚一步

Ex-Aid同人－九梦：庆祝之夜-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_fa41041)

[ 87](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_fa41041)

### [Ex-Aid同人－九梦：庆祝之夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_fa41041)

《永梦，恭喜你转正！》贵利矢这通突如其来的电话，上来便是这么一句。即使隔着手机，永梦还是情不自禁的露出开心的笑容。但对方的下句话又给他一个措手不及，《为了庆祝，今天我们一起吃晚餐吧。》

“哎？但不是明天？！”永梦今天正式转正成为儿科医生，他第一件事就是通知了和自己一年半的恋人。本来说要不要明晚一起出去庆祝，谁知道对方突然擅自改了行程。他下意识看向卧室门内屋对面的窗户，天刚刚黑下来。

《突然没什么事，就觉得还是当天庆祝最好，》贵利矢没有他的慌张，乐呵的表情永梦都能想象出来。《反正一般你一个人回家都会拖延到八点多吃饭吧？》

“我是还没吃…”交往这么久，贵利矢早就对永梦的部分生活习惯了如指掌。

交往这么久他们却没同居，只是偶尔去对方家里过夜。一方面是工作上各有各的忙，另一方面是因为两人当初自己租的屋子都蛮小的，除非找个大且距离两边工作地点都近的公寓才行。这事不是那么容易找的，结果这事一留就留了一年。

“那么你等等，我需要换一下衣服——”

《不用不用，我现在就在你公寓楼下。》贵利矢的突然计划接连不断，把永梦后面的问题全都堵回喉咙里。一时沉默间，仔细听还真的有脚步声隐约传来。或许是想想到永梦吃惊的样子，贵利矢毫不客气的大笑几声，《我买了晚餐。放心，可不是快餐那种东西。》

永梦此时身上穿着居家T恤，是他从游戏店买的统一大小周边，上面印着美国去年排行第一的游戏封面。他的裤子也换成了深色运动裤，脱掉袜子光着脚。对方突然造访，还不给他反应时间，更何况还是庆祝这种认真的事情，害得他赶紧用肩膀夹着手机，抓起自己随手丢在餐桌椅上的外套和换下的衣裤，抱着书包慌慌张张的收进卧室。

“贵利矢，你太突然了！至少提前通知一下啊——”

《Surprise！》贵利矢丝毫不反省的说了句，上扬托出的轻浮尾音还没结束，电话已经被单方面挂断。

永梦还维持着提起肩膀歪着脖子夹手机的姿势，来不及取下手机的他只能忍住没了声的手机屏幕传来的热度，张张嘴没机会抱怨一句。

他赶紧把脱一半的运动裤继续拉下来，结果因为姿势关系失去平衡往前扑在了床上。想到贵利矢马上就要到家门口，他便三下五除二的快速换起衣服，选择的则是衣柜最外面那套T恤衬衫两件套。

万万没想到的是，他刚要上裤子，袜子还没穿好，突然房间一黑。停电了，这件事他还真没想到。永梦套上袜子的时间，听到邻居家的抱怨声，看来他们距离窗口很近。

永梦也起身拨了拨开关，然后又转了转台灯开关，还在用手机灯抹去门口时顺势按了客厅的开关，果然没用。他不记得开关被自己拨到了哪个方向，但他现在更担心贵利矢。

“你还好吗？你有被关在电梯里吗？”永梦站在门口确认没听到楼道有声音后，担心会发生困在电梯里的情况，于是赶紧打了电话给贵利矢。

《你们的电梯坏了，上面贴着维修通知单。》爬着楼梯的贵利矢为了让永梦听到，还可以跺了跺脚，看来他是戴着耳机用手机打光的。爬楼梯并不费事，不过贵利矢还是在走回平底后夸张的舒了口气，《我快到了。》

永梦还没懊悔自己忘记电梯维修的事，却很快被楼道隐约传来的脚步声吸引过去。脚步声并不快而直接，一种可能是对方在手机光下无法很快确认走对门了没有，另一方面也可能是的其他人。为了确认，永梦透过猫眼眼去，谁知道贵利矢在灯下打过来半明半暗的身影有些诡异，没反应过来的永梦浑身一个哆嗦，下一秒敲门声又让他不自觉的从喉咙下发出短促的轻叫。

《名人，你还好吧？》贵利矢的声音从手机和门外同时响起，接着电话就挂断了。永梦没给出正面回答，慌忙下红着脸开了门，这时候他蛮庆幸停电隐藏了他尴尬的表情。

贵利矢依然照旧，慢条斯理的抬起拿着手机的那只手打了招呼，也不在乎光在楼道墙上怎么晃，便凑上前吻了吻儿科医生的嘴角。接着他提着外卖的袋子，另只手用指头勾下还没取掉的耳机线，跟着永梦踏进屋。

放下食物后，贵利矢把手机扣在桌子上，借着照去天花板上的光脱下他喜欢的红色夹克。而永梦则留下“我去找手电和蜡烛”便开始翻箱倒柜，不光举着手机很麻烦，他到最后也没找到要找的。他的蜡烛丢了，而他想起来之前旅行时打包行李把手电放在了旁侧小包中，后来忘记取出来，同行李还压在衣柜深处。

“对不起…”永梦沮丧的回到客厅，此时贵利矢正坐在桌边用手机翻着什么。为了不晃到对方，永梦让光照到餐桌上，不知所措的挠了挠脖子，“明明你来给我庆祝，却停电了。”

“你在说什么啊，名人，”贵利矢哭笑不得用手轻轻敲了下桌面，随即站起身走到恋人身前，抬手搭上青年的肩膀，借着光对上双眸，“这又不是你造成的。看，”他把手机举都永梦眼前，上面是搜索的新闻，“只是你们这一片停电，似乎过几个小时就会恢复。”

外界天空已彻底暗下，现在房间里已经摸不清家具轮廓。他们两个人都凭借着手机，还有记忆里的房间构造，从而确认自己不会撞到。尤其是永梦冒冒失失的性格，从刚才贵利矢就握着他的肩没有松开。

“那，我们可以去你家——”

“不用不用，别那么紧张吗，”贵利矢打断话阻止对方，同时掌心安抚上对方脸颊，温柔的拍了拍。永梦熟悉贵利矢的抚摸，也时刻怀念这份触感，因此立马就乖乖冷静下去。贵利矢感觉到他的变化，声线松口气，“那么长时间的话饭就凉了。”

想想也是，对方刻意买的晚饭，要是浪费了也不好。然而现在他们连一个烛光晚餐都无法实现，没有WIFI也没有电视，寂静下永梦越发失落。

可贵利矢不光不急，反到想到好点子似的整个人气氛都明朗起来。他绕去永梦身后，拉着对方肩引导，让青年坐在了桌边椅子上，“我们来点好玩的吧？来点有趣的事情，停电也就没什么了。”

“比如…？”永梦一副不解的样子。要说平日，他也了解贵利矢，可这位法医点子总是很多，也老是出其不意。当他有了新想法，那么永梦还真的有些猜不到。

“你知道盲人餐厅吗？”

“大概…就是里面没有灯，有盲人服务的吗？难道你要来那个？”知道对方对于事情说出就要付出行动，永梦都不知道该如何接话。

“是的。客人必须要在黑暗中进餐，这种事对于普通人来说难，但对盲人来说就工作就同平常无差。并且客人用餐也是在黑暗中，使用餐具也是，并且无法确定吃到的吃什么，虽然他们有菜单。”说完后贵利矢打了个响指，“这次你就好好猜猜我买了什么吧，记得把手机关了。”

于是在贵利矢强烈要求下，不会轻易拒绝恋人的永梦很快就答应下来。他的手机被贵利矢按入睡眠，并且扣在桌面上。贵利矢让永梦呆着别动，而他则把餐具摆好，将塑料袋提到厨房后才打开。

永梦是个老实人，贵利矢不让他作弊，他就真的连头都不回。停电的情况下自然看不到贵利矢买了什么，可用贵利矢手机里发出来的光，说不定能窥见点轮廓，不过永梦并未这么做。

贵利矢把食物在盘子里围了一圈，并且走到永梦身后才关了手机光。他摸黑将盘子放在了两人的座位前，别看贵利矢玩的开心，他行动相当谨慎小心。于是这场本来是转正庆祝会的晚餐，一眨眼之间变成了猜食物游戏。根本没意识到这件事的永梦，思路早就被对方牵走，一本正经的摸起筷子开始在盘子里戳食物分辨质感。

“闻着味道，似乎有鱼吧？”

“喂喂，靠味道就不好玩了，至少猜猜菜名，或者哪个国家的菜，要不然就是做法。顺便说，的确有鱼，但还有很多其他的。”贵利矢一副打趣的口吻，可惜他们现在谁也看不到谁，但永梦还能感觉到对方的目光。贵利矢肯定正盯着他的方向，宛如永梦任何气息和行动都能透过黑暗被读懂。

这可难为住了永梦，他开始试图用筷子夹起东西，但他显然夹的不是鱼。于是他也不知道是什么，就这样送入嘴里，“茄子？是茄子吧。”

“是啊，你猜对了。”

“还有…茄子里有什么…肉的吧？”

“茄子塞肉。你能猜到我买了什么菜吧？”按照桌对面隐约的轮廓和摩擦声，贵利矢应该喝了口水。“是中餐。上次你不是说想吃中餐吗？”杯子触及桌面传来轻微的碰撞声，随后贵利矢的餐具也在盘中发出响动。

感动是必然的，永梦想到如果不是今天，贵利矢明天肯定也会带他去中餐馆。明明自己都不记得说过这种事，贵利矢却相当灵敏的捕捉到他的小心思，这害得永梦在无光的躲避下脸红发烫。

“谢谢，”害羞后的嗓音不自觉的微挂沙哑，但内含的幸福却无法掩盖。原来他的嘴角已经上扬，幸福就是如此简单。

对面贵利矢没多说什么，却从那变化的呼吸中听得出对方的满足，不过法医却故意用咀嚼把其掩盖住。贵利矢大部分时间总能明确地表达出自己的目的，对永梦已经变得相当坦诚。可他在做事的情况下又会极其谨慎，懂得控制感情和隐藏不必要透露的情报与感情，从而也会隐忍。但这些如今被中合，恋爱中的他面对永梦偶尔会害羞和不好意思，神奇的变得不善表达。

短短瞬间，爱情就从看不见的空气见相互传送，包裹住面对面坐着的两个人。他们对于对方的熟悉也不是一星半点，可每当感情和行为产生的奇妙化学反应，这种同往日对外的态度有所不同的反差，总会令人怦然心跳。看不见并非会让人读不懂，永梦好像能感知似的察觉到对方的害羞，心情愉悦到要溢出。可他没调侃，而是好心的给这位法医留了点面子。

贵利矢也没让气氛就这样下去，他很快就促进话题，让永梦继续往下猜。两人的晚餐就这样进行下去，随后在玩了一圈后，他们又有一搭没一搭的聊起来，甚至谁都没放下餐具打开手机，一方面也是为了省点电。

别说，永梦竟然就这样顺着对方进行下去，没有什么不适，除了吃饭必须吃的很慢以外。在黑暗中他和贵利矢的确有单独呆在一起的时候，比如再床上，比如只有屏幕光线的沙发上。之所以此时此刻能坦然的和对方一起坐在黑暗中吃饭，那是因为只要和对方呆在一起，什么都不会觉得那么困难。

“好了，为了庆祝我们碰杯吧！”吃的差不多后，九条就立马催促道。他们的酒提前倒好了，即使当时有手机照亮，可贵利矢险些倒洒。

永梦并不擅长喝酒，但还是会喝一点的。一些时候去餐厅聚会时被拉着喝几杯生啤，而他在家里几乎不备酒类。不过和贵利矢交往久了，为了和对方一起过夜时能来点情调，他开始能接受起气泡酒。今天的就是他的私藏，被贵利矢摸了出来。

永梦也不拒绝，摸到酒杯底座后小心拿起。他很小心的举起来，生怕倒了。两人在“恭喜你”和“谢谢”中例行公事的举杯，可这黑灯下火哪知道在哪。既然面对面，就只能往前伸，永梦很怕使劲后两个杯子撞一起，所以相当谨慎。

然而他一直提心吊胆等待的清脆碰杯声并未传来，胳膊都快伸直了，却还没碰到贵利矢的杯子。他甚至往一侧挪了挪手臂，却还是没有照到，这弄到他有些尴尬，“果然看不见很难碰到啊。”

“没事，你伸手确认下呗，”九条一点也不尴尬，反而乐在其中。

为了不让杯子撞一起碎了，永梦还是下决心把盘子往前推了推，随后倾身伸出另只手小心翼翼的去找贵利矢，好确定位置。

这次他和贵利矢的手轻易碰在一起，甚至因为左右摸寻而挥出的动作，让他们手背同掌心发拍打的闷响。

永梦刚想开口，却察觉到对方手的姿势并不对，正握着东西。那个东西不是酒杯。

越过黑暗，一切都静了。青年无法否认自己感觉到对方投来的炙热目光，这并不是多心。

指尖越过恋人的指缝触碰到一个硬物，圆滑的轮廓上覆盖着浅浅的一层绒质感。虽然无法很快反应，永梦却察觉到心底似乎产生了某个答案。

惊异之间，贵利矢就像是读懂他内心般，从而决定以行动让他正视一切。所以法医用另一只手覆盖上永梦，让他不要挪开。原来贵利矢从一开始就没举过酒杯，所以永梦根本碰不到他的酒杯，而这一切都是为了引导永梦抬手碰触到那最终的目的。

不知何时永梦已经垂下举着酒杯的胳膊，甚至都无法意识到自己手腕发酸。杯底在桌上发出了细微的响动，让他不禁咽了咽口水。心脏的敲打好似能听到，回荡在大脑周围，扰乱着他被黑暗覆盖的视线。

贵利矢什么都没说，而是选择用行动证明答案。他张开手心，好让永梦代替他覆盖在硬物上。无可否认，那是一个小小的盒子，并不是时常会接触的盒子类型，却会让人们不自觉的联想到一些特定的事。

随即贵利矢用覆盖住对方的那只手打开盒子，全程他都没让永梦离开自己。其实永梦也无法抽出手，他就同着了魔似的握在上面，被对方手指适中的力度指引着…其实是他打开的盒子。

环形的弧度清晰的压过指腹，让他分辨出那未收任何温度沾染的凉。圆滑的轮廓，在无光的两人之间滑过，在脑中勾勒出轮廓。上面镶嵌刻画着的纹路和钻石，带来不同的触感，细小而精致，同时透过肌肤将它的美好传达过来。

暗中升起光，那是看不见，却能感觉到的。

两人的表情好似被气氛绘出图案，呈现在彼此眼中。永梦无法描绘到底自己在想什么，料到和意外，矛盾的思想却毫无违和的同时冲击他。他的呼吸被压入胸口，让心跳的轰鸣发出欢唱的尖叫。

贵利矢牵着他的手站起身，椅子被向后推去，发出刺耳的噪音，可没能传入两人耳中。法医绕过桌子，手从始至终没松开永梦。而永梦则跟随着他牵动的方向，听觉捕捉压过地板的脚步声，意识到对方此时来到了自己身边，同时永梦也转身坐到椅子侧面。

那是戒指。

也是他们心灵彼此无法分开的磁铁。

两人距离拉近，手臂垂下，却无法放松肩头。永梦不自觉地挺起后背，一股力量源源不断的从心底发出，伸向对方。他们距离好近，却看不到爱人的面容，不过永梦的双目却笔直的往上迎去，他就是知道对方的那里。

随后身前的人低了下去，永梦往下伸出手捧着戒指小盒，贵利矢的双手上下笼罩，将他和戒指呵护起来。

“你猜得到我现在是什么姿势吗？”贵利矢轻声询问。明明听起来还是一如既往的轻松，可现在又如同耳语，深情到不行。

这是不需要回答的问题，所以永梦没给任何回答。

对方当然是单膝下跪的姿势。

“宝生永梦，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

嘴唇发干，永梦张着嘴激动到不知如何作答。但他下意识点了头，却意识到对方根本看不到。或许晃动的感觉已经传达过去，可贵利矢需要听到他亲口的答案。

这种时候回答是必须的，诚心诚意的。意识到自己尴尬行为后，永梦反而自己忍不住笑出声。而心情就在这种时候，随着笑声涌出，他才发现自己是多么幸福。

“愿意。”

若和对方单独在一起是值得满足的小事，那么现在则是几乎要溢出来的满足感。幸福多到他数不清。从而幻想未来的每分每秒，这种共建的幸福会多到他无法很快消化。

“我就知道你会这样说，”贵利矢边说边抚摸着爱人的手，随后握在一起。

他将永梦拉了过去，随即熟悉的亲吻落下。这回变得更加炙热，更加让永梦感到耀眼的晕眩。手背的温度化作蔓延的洪流，细腻的融入血液扩散，随后抚摸过永梦的心脏。

他还能说什么？当贵利矢取出戒指后，盒子合上的声音促使他心跳空了半拍。

对方托起他的手，在确认手指位置后，丝滑的金属触感便从指尖溜去指根，将两人的心锁了起来。

戒指戴上的瞬间，贵利矢拖住永梦的手指收紧。永梦感觉到对方的力度，知道这种时候不可能再有第二种可能性。所以他不需要继续猜想，就起身迎上对方的怀抱。吻与祝福被含入口中，在共舞的舌尖上欢乐的跳动。

黑暗里的吻，挂满熟悉的味道。触感敏锐的驱赶起细胞们的喧嚣，脸红的温度飙升，让他们溶化到无法分开。抚摸的感觉伴随着躯体的靠近，不满占据每寸肌肤，勾勒出最爱之人的线条，将其死死拥入怀下。

“停电不是刚好？”吻后贵利矢乐着耳语。

“难道…”

“我们去床上吧。”贵利矢不会否认，因为永梦猜对了。

…

当他们十指相扣时，戒指的陌生触感时刻提醒他们今夜的改变。硬度搁在那细小肌肤的中间，把两颗灵魂无法自拔的深陷入爱欲的沼泽中。

只不过，当永梦在这几乎要让他发晕的心情下大肆放开自己时，灯却亮了。电恢复了，却把他们的躯体暴露在白光当中，刻画在彼此眼眸深处。

毕竟不是第一次见到这种状态，可当法医亲吻上他的戒指和手指尖，并对他顽皮的眨眨眼时。这位刚订婚的儿科医生便羞到别开脸，但他却得到了更多的吻，数不过来的吻。

总之，这都是后话了。

[宝生永梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%9D%E7%94%9F%E6%B0%B8%E6%A2%A6)[九梦](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%A2%A6)[九条贵利矢](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B9%9D%E6%9D%A1%E8%B4%B5%E5%88%A9%E7%9F%A2)[ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/ex-aid)[假面骑士ex-aid](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABex-aid)[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)

评论(12)

热度(87)

    1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://wenfei407.lofter.com/) [紋霏](http://wenfei407.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://mtfen.lofter.com/) [梦天焚](http://mtfen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://benedictcumberbatch073.lofter.com/) [喧凩](http://benedictcumberbatch073.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) [艾莎](http://lihuijun229.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) [長](http://2137939754.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://weibuzhixiu807.lofter.com/) [杂粮煎饼](http://weibuzhixiu807.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://g-somkeonly.lofter.com/) [拾旭酌](http://g-somkeonly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xianjiangshixianyu.lofter.com/) [宪酱是咸鱼](http://xianjiangshixianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) [秋山零](http://anokayan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://eftor.lofter.com/) [Eftor](http://eftor.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://sakatahoshiko.lofter.com/) [坂田星子](http://sakatahoshiko.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://sakatahoshiko.lofter.com/) [坂田星子](http://sakatahoshiko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/) [唐家阿玖](http://yizhiheisedemao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://bingyuxiaoyuzo.lofter.com/) [停。](http://bingyuxiaoyuzo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) [芬路芬is rio](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) [芬路芬is rio](http://anluo428.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) [Yui_墨白](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://guanzhuangxiaoheichaw.lofter.com/) [罐装可燃乌龙茶](http://guanzhuangxiaoheichaw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://lanyan649.lofter.com/) [雨曦](http://lanyan649.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) [.](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) [.](http://sususuyanxi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    23. [](http://12704121.lofter.com/) [啊能](http://12704121.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    24. [](http://12704121.lofter.com/) [啊能](http://12704121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://shenpibanzuochenghouniguilai.lofter.com/) [醒时折花。](http://shenpibanzuochenghouniguilai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://flagmasker.lofter.com/) [今天阿白不在家](http://flagmasker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) [文疆原野](http://aihpos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://norbbit.lofter.com/) [🌏✨Norbbit🌊](http://norbbit.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    29. [](http://norbbit.lofter.com/) [🌏✨Norbbit🌊](http://norbbit.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://alicezhan-568.lofter.com/) [只是小小的斧戟(´･ω･｀)](http://alicezhan-568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://kb5632874.lofter.com/) [绛吹](http://kb5632874.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://dong1270.lofter.com/) [夏日限定](http://dong1270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) [怎么还不长高](http://1219220034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://josefu.lofter.com/) [老年咸鱼在线二条](http://josefu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://revenues.lofter.com/) [乌鸦Raven](http://revenues.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://paradoxdieu.lofter.com/) [不听不说](http://paradoxdieu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://zanqianganlanermubiaopukenupi.lofter.com/) [nosrm观澜](http://zanqianganlanermubiaopukenupi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://qinghuaxuanxiang721.lofter.com/) [盏](http://qinghuaxuanxiang721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://qinghuaxuanxiang721.lofter.com/) [盏](http://qinghuaxuanxiang721.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://yingyin038.lofter.com/) [引](http://yingyin038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://jintiangumuqiongbiandekeailema.lofter.com/) [战兔后援会会长兼过激兔吹](http://jintiangumuqiongbiandekeailema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://ndscsjjdiuhsuhfuihq.lofter.com/) [白炽灯](http://ndscsjjdiuhsuhfuihq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://chunqie.lofter.com/) [阿罵☆](http://chunqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://elfilia.lofter.com/) [艾爾菲莉亞](http://elfilia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/) [贱踏你的人](http://jiantanideren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://chaaaaaaaaa.lofter.com/) [一杯茶](http://chaaaaaaaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://scmykjj.lofter.com/) [阿良](http://scmykjj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://maolailaiyyyyy.lofter.com/) [Return](http://maolailaiyyyyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://amber900821.lofter.com/) [aStar](http://amber900821.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://shinnto.lofter.com/) [液](http://shinnto.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://nishisu.lofter.com/) [逆时溯](http://nishisu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_f97919a)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_fab0bda)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
